


It's only time.

by NeensOBrien



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whether we see each other next weekend or next month, or never again. Doesn't matter, it's only time."<br/>Fanfict ambientata due anni dopo la 5x13, quindi due anni dopo che Justin è partito per New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Due anni.

Erano passati due anni dall’ultima volta che il suo sguardo aveva percorso quelle strade, malgrado un tempo si fosse ripromesso di tornare ogni mese. Pittsburgh non era cambiata un granchè, era sempre quella città caotica che aveva lasciato, ma ora, in confronto a New York, gli appariva come una tranquilla cittadina di campagna.

Non aveva detto a nessuno che sarebbe tornato, solamente a sua madre. Non voleva feste, non voleva cerimonie, non voleva che Lui lo sapesse.

Lui e Brian non si vedevano da più di un anno. Una volta Brian lo andava a trovare regolarmente, ma poi avevano capito che il doversi lasciare ogni volta era troppo doloroso, insostenibile, e avevano finito per non sentirsi nemmeno più. A Justin sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che non aveva più pensato a Brian, che ormai era storia vecchia, che si era rifatto una vita, solo che non era mai stato bravo con le bugie.

Certo, aveva provato a stare con qualcun altro, a frequentare persone che avessero i suoi stessi interessi, i suoi stessi obiettivi, ma ogni volta che era con loro non poteva permettersi di chiudere gli occhi. Perché ogni volta che lo faceva vedeva davanti a sé la faccia di Brian, e dopo un po’ aveva capito che non c’era niente da fare, che non ne sarebbe mai uscito.

E ora, finalmente, era tornato a casa. Sapeva che Brian probabilmente era andato avanti, che quasi sicuramente nemmeno si ricordava più il suo volto o il suono della sua voce, ma Justin lo voleva vedere. Era da qualche settimana che non riusciva più a trovare pace, che si rigirava nel letto e sentiva il buco nel suo petto allargarsi sempre di più, fino a diventare fisicamente doloroso. Così aveva preso il primo aereo ed era tornato a casa.

Stava fissando la chiave nella sua mano da quasi dieci minuti, senza decidersi ad aprire. Non voleva metterla nella toppa e scoprire che Brian aveva cambiato serratura, sarebbe stato come scoprire che l’aveva tagliato fuori completamente. Almeno sapeva che viveva ancora nel loft, sua madre era la sua agente immobiliare e l’avrebbe saputo se si fosse trasferito.

Justin prese un profondo sospiro e si decise ad inserire la chiave. Sentì un peso abbandonarlo quando la chiave girò e per le scale eccheggiò un rassicurante ‘click’. Non aveva pensato all’eventualità che Brian potesse essere a casa, erano le 23.00, quindi secondo i suoi calcoli sarebbe rimasto in giro a divertirsi per un bel po’ ancora, oppure sarebbe tornato a casa con una sua nuova conquista.

Dentro il loft c’era ovunque l’odore di Brian, e il viso di Justin si distese in un sorriso. Sentiva di essere a casa, finalmente. Passò le dita sul bancone in cucina, sul divano..tutto era esattamente come l’aveva lasciato, quasi come se si fosse congelato il giorno in cui lui era partito. Ma poi si accorse che non era così, c’erano nuovi quadri appesi alle pareti, e tutti portavano la sua firma. Non aveva fatto molte mostre nei due anni a New York, ma ogni volta c’era qualcuno che acquistava alcuni dei suoi dipinti pagandoli cifre esorbitanti, e ripensandoci avrebbe dovuto pensare che potesse essere Brian.

Questa fu la cosa che gli diede quel pizzico di speranza che gli serviva per convincersi che non era una pazzia e che non sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa sua. Infatti la sua ultima mostra era stata poche settimane prima, e aveva davanti agli occhi uno dei quadri che aveva esposto, forse dopotutto a Brian importava ancora di lui.

Justin aprì gli armadi e i cassetti, vedendo che Brian non aveva ancora riempito lo spazio lasciato dalle sue cose, come se stesse aspettando il suo ritorno. Ma allora perché non lo aveva chiamato? Perché non gli aveva detto che gli mancava? Che lo amava? Sarebbe bastata una sua parola per farlo tornare a Pittsburgh di corsa. Era decisamente inutile cercare di capire Brian, probabilmente non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, tanto valeva aspettare il suo ritorno e chiederglielo di persona.

Prese una rivista e si mise sul divano, lanciando ogni cinque secondi sguardi ansiosi alla porta. Aveva paura di non essere così sicuro di sé come voleva far credere, che cosa avrebbe detto a Brian una volta arrivato? E se fosse stato con qualcuno come avrebbe reagito trovandoselo in casa? L’avrebbe mandato via?

Tutte quelle paranoie rischiarono di farlo impazzire, e fu sul punto di prendere la giacca e andarsene per ben due volte, ma alla fine la voglia di vedere Brian ebbe la meglio e cercò di tranquillizzarsi. Dopo quasi due ore sentì la chiave entrare nella toppa e la voce di Brian imprecare.

-Che cazzo è la seconda volta che mi entrano in casa, la sicurezza in questo quartiere fa proprio schifo.

Justin si tirò su a sedere proprio quando Brian stava entrando. Non era cambiato di una virgola, dopo due anni era sempre più bello. Lo sguardo di Justin venne catturato prima dalle sue labbra…dio quanto gli erano mancate, poi dai suoi occhi, dai capelli. E infine inquadrò anche il ragazzo che lo seguiva. Un ragazzo biondo, sulla ventina, e si sentì in qualche modo soddisfatto da quella scelta.

Brian non tardò ad accorgersi di lui, e per la prima volta nella sua vita sembrò essere rimasto senza parole. Il suo sguardo esprimeva sbalordimento, ma anche piacere, o almeno Justin sperava fosse così. Si alzò lentamente in piedi e sfoderò un grande sorriso.

-Ti sono mancato?

Brian sembrò riscuotersi e si voltò verso il ragazzo che era ancora dietro di lui sulla porta.

-Mi dispiace ma dovresti andartene.

Il ragazzo lo guardò confuso, ma le sue proteste vennero attutite dal rumore della porta che si chiudeva. Brian si voltò nuovamente verso Justin e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

-E tu che cazzo ci fai qui?

A Justin venne quasi da ridere, era sempre il Brian che si ricordava.

-Pensavo saresti stato felice di vedermi…ma se non è così me ne vado, fai ancora in tempo a richiamare il mio sosia.

Si avviò verso la porta, ma Brian gli prese dolcemente un braccio.

-Non ho detto che non sono felice. E’…strano, tutto qui. Sono passati quasi due anni, Raggio di Sole.

Justin lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso, prima di posare dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle di Brian.

-E’ solo tempo…ricordi?


	2. I have nothing if I don't have you.

Un dolore sordo al ginocchio fece aprire di scatto gli occhi a Brian.

Ci mise qualche istante a realizzare dove si trovasse e che cosa fosse successo. I neon blu sopra la sua testa gli fecero capire che era nel suo letto, e appoggiata al suo petto c'era una testa bionda.

-Che cazzo, Raggio di Sole, fai un po' di attenzione quando ti muovi.

Sussurrò con la voce roca dal sonno, ma si accorse quasi subito che Justin stava dormendo, infatti aveva un'espressione completamente rilassata. Si ritrovò inconsapevolmente a sorridere, mentre passava dolcemente le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo e ripensava al momento in cui se l'era ritrovato in casa, comodamente seduto sul divano. 

In quel momento si era sentito come se il tempo non fosse mai passato, come se quello fosse solo uno dei tanti giorni che trascorrevano insieme, i giorni in cui Justin aspettava a casa sua che ritornasse dal lavoro. Sapeva che più di due anni prima si era lamentato del fatto che Justin sembrasse la sua mogliettina, ma fino alla sera prima non si era accorto di quanto potesse mancargli.

Lo aveva realizzato solo nel momento in cui il viso di Justin si era aperto in un sorriso, uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi che erano capaci di rischiarare anche una giornata orribile, uno dei sorrisi che non vedeva da tanto, troppo tempo.

Ma ora era lì, lo stava stringendo tra le braccia, e nell'ultimo periodo aveva dubitato che sarebbe potuto succedere ancora. Si immaginava Justin a New York, con una propria vita, una carriera, e magari anche un compagno, se non un marito. Il pensiero lo faceva stare male, ma non poteva essere talmente egoista da augurarsi che il ragazzo rimanesse da solo, Brian Kinney era superiore a quelle stronzate.

Sapere che Justin non lo aveva dimenticato, però, lo rendeva decisamente felice, anche se nella sua mente si affollavano le stesse domande di due anni prima. Come avrebbero fatto a conciliare i loro stili di vita? Oppure i loro diversi obiettivi? Certo, questo implicava che Justin sarebbe rimasto, cosa di cui Brian dubitava fortemente.

Emise un leggero sospiro, e la testa di Justin seguì il movimento del suo petto, strappandogli un altro sorriso. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto essere così felice, era solo una condizione passeggera, un angolo di paradiso nella sua vita da ultra trentenne, ma non poteva impedirsi di sperare.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a qualcuno che non fosse Justin quanto quel ragazzo significasse per lui. E per cosa poi? Sentirsi dare del rammollito o della lesbica? Ma non poteva nemmeno negare che se Justin gliel'avesse chiesto, lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui. La notte passata insieme gli aveva fatto tornare alla mente, oltre ai vecchi ricordi felici, anche il dolore che aveva provato quando il ragazzo se n'era andato. Dolore che tornava puntualmente ogni volta che Brian andava a fargli visita.

Aveva deciso molto tempo prima che non avrebbe mai più permesso a nulla di fargli provare quel tipo di dolore straziante, ma ora ecco apparire Justin, e non poteva evitare di pensare che, quando fosse tornato a New York, il dolore si sarebbe presentato nuovamente alla sua porta.

I pensieri si susseguivano nella sua testa così velocemente che Brian non si accorse che il ragazzo sdraiato su di lui si era mosso, e ora lo stava guardando divertito.

-Come mai così imbronciato? Non è stato bello come ti ricordavi?

-Se vuoi saperlo non ero imbronciato prima che qualcuno mi tirasse un calcio al ginocchio.

Brian sollevò un sopracciglio mentre parlava, e Justin fece una risata prima di mordicchiargli la curva della mascella.

-Mi dispiace, per farmi perdonare ti preparerò la colazione, okay?

Justin lo guardava con i suoi occhi azzurri spalancati per farlo cedere, e conosceva abbastanza Brian da sapere che avrebbe funzionato.

-Va bene, va bene, muoviti che devo andare a lavoro.

Brian sbuffò leggermente, ma non riuscì a nascondere un'aria divertita, e Justin non mancò di accorgersene. Si alzarono e Brian si sedette a tavola, osservando il ragazzo che preparava il caffè lanciandogli ogni tanto occhiate e sorrisi.

Sapeva di stare sbagliando, avrebbe dovuto mandarlo via subito, invece si stava abituando nuovamente alla sua presenza, al suo profumo, al suo sorriso, e al momento della sua partenza sarebbe stato decisamente peggio. Justin gli posò la tazzina di caffè davanti e lui, ancora sovrappensiero, lo ringraziò con un sorriso.

-Grazie tesoro.

Rimasero fermi qualche secondo entrambi. Era strano sentire uscire quelle parole dalla bocca di Brian anche quando vivevano insieme, ma ora, dopo anni di lontananza, era come se il tempo passato si fosse annullato di colpo. Justin gli rivolse un sorriso che sembrava quello di un bambino la mattina di Natale e baciò dolcemente Brian.

-Non c'è di che.

-Okay, basta con queste smancerie, mi è scappato, non ti abituare.

Rispose Brian mentre prendeva il suo caffè.

-Allora...gli altri lo sanno che sei qui?

Justin addentò una fetta di pane spalmata con il burro prima di rispondere.

-No, solo mia mamma. Avevo paura che se avessi avvertito Michael o gli altri te l'avrebbero detto, e io volevo farti una sorpresa.

-Potevi avvertire, lo sai che odio le sorprese.

Il ragazzo fece un'espressione imbronciata.

-Quindi non ti fa piacere rivedermi?

Brian fissò il tavolo prima di rispondere, prima di tirare fuori quello a cui aveva pensato da quando si era svegliato.

-Justin, lo sai che mi fa piacere, mi fa sempre piacere vederti. Ma mi piace molto di meno vederti andare via, e non capisco perchè fai questo ad entrambi.

Sentì la mano di Justin posarsi sulla sua.

-Io non vado da nessuna parte, Brian. Se sono venuto qui è perchè non riuscivo più a vivere là, New York è una città fantastica, ma manchi tu.

Brian lo guardò confuso.

-Hai comunque una carriera da portare avanti, hai già rischiato di rinunciare a tutto una volta, e anche questa volta non te lo permetterò.

Justin sorrise dolcemente.

-Io ho già rinunciato a tutto una volta, e non lo farò di nuovo. Non ho niente se non ho te, Brian.


End file.
